maidenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Prisoner
'The Prisoner '- jest to trzeci utwór na albumie The Number of the Beast, skomponowany przez Adriana Smitha oraz Steve'a Harrisa. Trwa on 5 minut i 34 sekundy. Wideo . Tekst We want information. Information. Information. ''Who are you? The new number two. Who is number one? You are number six. I am not a number! I am a free man! Hahahahaha" I'm on the run, I kill to eat I'm starving now, feeling dead on my feet Going all the way, I'm nature's beast Do what I want, I do as I please Run, fight, to breathe, it's tough Now you see me, now you don't Break the walls, I'm coming out Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going Out If you kill me, it's self-defence If I kill you, then I call it vengeance Spit in your eye, I will defy You'll be afraid when I call out your name Run, fight, to breathe, it's gonna be tough Now you see me, and now you don't Break the walls, I'm coming out Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going I'm not a number, I'm a free man Live my life where I want to You'd better scratch me From your black book 'Cause I'll run rings around you Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going Not a number, I'm a free man Live my life where I want to You'd better scratch me From your black book 'Cause I'll run rings around you Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going Tłumaczenie "Chcemy informacji, informacji, informacji" "Kim jesteś?" "Nowym numerem dwa" "Kto jest numerem jeden?" "Jesteś numerem sześć" "Nie jestem numerem, jestem wolnym człowiekiem!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Uciekam, zabiję, by zjeść Umieram z głodu, padam z nóg Idę na całość, jestem bestią natury Rób to, co chcę, gdy poproszę Biegnij! Walcz! Złap oddech! To trudne! Teraz mnie widzisz, teraz nie Zniszczcie mury, wychodzę! Nie jestem więźniem jestem wolnym człowiekiem I moja krew jest moją własną Nie obchodzi mnie, co było kiedyś Wiem, gdzie zmierzam... Na zewnątrz! Jeśli mnie zabijesz, to samoobrona Jeśli ja cię zabiję, nazwę to zemstą Plując w twe oko przeciwstawię ci się Będziesz się bał, gdy wymówię twoje imię Biegnij! Walcz! Złap oddech! To trudne! Teraz mnie widzisz, teraz nie Zniszczcie mury, wychodzę! Nie jestem więźniem, jestem wolnym człowiekiem I moja krew jest moją własną Nie obchodzi mnie, co było kiedyś Wiem, gdzie zmierzam Nie jestem numerem, jestem wolnym człowiekiem Przeżyje swoje życie tak jak chcę Lepiej wykreśl mnie ze swojej czarnej listy Ponieważ zataczam kręgi wokół ciebie Nie jestem więźniem jestem wolnym człowiekiem I moja krew jest moją własną Nie obchodzi mnie, co było kiedyś Wiem, gdzie zmierzam Nie jestem numerem, jestem wolnym człowiekiem Przeżyje swoje życie tak jak chcę Lepiej wykreśl mnie ze swojej czarnej listy Ponieważ zataczam kręgi wokół ciebie Nie jestem więźniem jestem wolnym człowiekiem I moja krew jest moją własną Nie obchodzi mnie, co było kiedyś Wiem, gdzie zmierzam Ciekawostki * Dialog na początku pochodzi z serialu Uwięziony. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Utwory z albumu The Number of the Beast